When Gods and Demigods Gather
by Dragoman0106
Summary: The demigods get flashed into the throne room but the year is 2004. Rated T to be safe


Thalia saw Annabeth sitting alone by the lake so she went over to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, I just miss Percy" Annabeth sobbed

"It's okay, Leo says only a few more days until the Argo II will be ready for launch to Camp Jupiter." Thalia comforted her

Suddenly, a bright flash engulfed them and when they came to, they were on Olympus. Annabeth looked around and saw Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Travis and Conner, Katie, Grover and Will.

"Who are you and why did you interrupt our winter solstice meeting?" Zeus boomed while looking at the demigods on the floor.

"Sir, it's me, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus and one of the Seven" Annabeth stated

"Why do we need an architect, Olympus is fine." Athena said while giving her daughter a smile

"What year is it?" Thalia asked the gods

"2004 and weren't you a tree?" Apollo replied

"My friends helped me and we're from 2012" Thalia said

As soon as she said that a pile of books landed on Nico's head and he was knocked to the floor, when he sat up, there was a note stuck to his forehead.

Zeus picked up the note and read it,

_Dear gods, we have sent some demigods back in time to read a book series about a hero that they dearly miss and the other three want to hear about him, you must not harm them in any way, and more will come in over time._

_Oh, and demigods, introduce your selves with __full __titles._

_Apollo and Hermes_

"Yeah, we make an appearance" Apollo said and high-fived Hermes

"Boys" Artemis muttered

"Introduce yourselves" Zeus said

"Annabeth Chase, I told you my titles before"

"Travis and Conner" Conner said pointing to him and his brother "Sons of Hermes" Travis finished

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades Ghost King, Heir to the Underworld"

"Hades!" Zeus yelled

"They were from before the Oath, I put him and his sister in the Lotus casino" Hades said

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis"

"What happened to Zoe?" Artemis asked

"She died, I'm sorry" Thalia told Artemis sadly

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter"

"Grover Underwood, Keeper, Lord of the Wild"

"Wait, so you found Pan? Yes!" Hermes pumped his fist into the air

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo"

"Jason Grace, Son of Zeus and one of the Seven"

"Zeus!" both Hades and Poseidon growled

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and one of the Seven"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user and one of the Seven"

"Now that the introductions are finished, what is this series called?" Hades said

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians" Nico read

Poseidon paled but nobody noticed.

"Wait, so this is a story about Percy's life?" Conner asked

"Yes, it seems that we are reading about Seaweed Brain" Annabeth answered

"Oh my gods, so much blackmail can come from this." Travis said

"Trust me, don't cross Percy." Thalia said and Nico shuddered

"Umm, can we get on with the book now?" Athena said

"Sure, who wants to read?" Zeus said

"I will." Annabeth said and Zeus passed her the book.

"Wait, before we read, who is Percy, why does my daughter call him Seaweed Brain and why did Nico shudder?" Athena questioned

"To answer your first question, Percy is the greatest hero of Olympus" Travis said

"How could a boy be the greatest hero?" Artemis said

"Well, he helped win a war, was the hero of the Great Prophecy and earned the respect of every Olympian except for Ares, you hate his guts, including Artemis" Travis and Conner said

"This boy is the child of the prophecy! Whose child is he?" Zeus thundered

Poseidon slowly put his hand up

"Poseidon! You broke the oath!" Zeus kept yelling

"Should I mention the fact that you have two kids in this room?" Poseidon countered.

Zeus fell silent

"Why do I hate him, is there a special reason?" Ares asked

"I think the reason will come up in the first book." Annabeth said.

"The answer to your second question is that they are very close friends" Thalia said and Aphrodite looked disappointed

"The answer to your third question is that Percy is terrifying to the people he's facing in a battle." Nico said remembering that day


End file.
